fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2
In front of Fairy Tail Guild, Lucy was amazed by the sheer size of the building, while Happy welcomed her to the guild. Inside the guild, everyone was either chatting, eating, or looking at the request board. Mirajane, the cover girl of Fairy Tail, was serving drinks in the bar. Wakaba tried to ask her out on a date, but was quickly rejected when Mirajane transformed into his wife, effectively scaring him as well. Natsu quickly ran into the guild with a shout of him just got back, and without warning, kicked the person that give him false information about the 'Salamander'. In an instant, the rare serenity became a typical day in the guild, with fights just about everywhere. Lucy, however, was excited to actually arrive in Fairy Tail. A half-naked man suddenly showed up in front of Lucy, noticed that Natsu came back, and wants to settle what happened last time. He was stopped by a long-haired brunette when she told why he's walking around in his underwear. She then commented at the lack of quality men before engulfing down a barrel of alcohol, literally. Behind Lucy was a tall man who was angry at the noisiness of the guild, and demanded that they should solve it like a man with fists. He, however, was quickly defeated by Natsu and Gray with a single punch. Another person showed up, and Lucy immediately recognized that person was Loke, one of the top eligible bachelors published by the Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy's image of him quickly dwindled when she saw him holding two other women. Laying on the floor, Lucy wonder why aren't there anyone normal in the guild, when Mirajane showed up and asked her if she's a newcomer. Lucy was happy to meet the real person, but then asked her to stop the fight or not. Mirajane replied that this is actually quite common, and there's no need to stop them. Mirajane was then hit with a bottle, and commented that it's more fun this way, but Lucy was thinking the exact opposite when she saw Mirajane was bleeding. Gray then landed in front of Lucy. With his last garment stripped off by Natsu, Gray give Lucy a full-frontal view upon standing up, who shouts not to turn this way. As the fight continued, mages inside decided to continue with magic, but then the Master showed up to stop the fight. Just about everyone stopped, but Natsu boasted that he won... before being stomped by Master. Master then stared on Lucy, and his sheer sized scared Lucy to drop her jaws before he reverted back to his normal size and introduced himself. Jumping onto the second floor's rail, he pulled out a stack of paper containing complaints from the Magic Council. One by one, Makarov listed out the complaints, such as Gray stealing underwear, Elfman assaulting the escort, Natsu's list of destructions, etc. Makarov, however, burned the documents and threw it for Natsu to eat. He then gave a speech to not fear the Magic Council, and let their magic grow, which is the way of Fairy Tail Wizards. As Natsu eats his Fire dinner, Lucy received her mark of Fairy Tail. As people admire Lucy's beauty, Natsu went to the request board, and just as he picked a request he noticed that Makarov and Macao's Son was talking. Romeo was worried about his Dad for haven't came back after a week, but Makarov told him that his father is a mage and told him to go home and drink milk. Angered by his answer, Romeo punched the Master and ran out. Natsu, who watched the whole conversation, returned the request sheet with a punch, and followed Romeo. Lucy asked why was Natsu became like that all of the sudden, which Mirajane replied that he must have been reminded by similar experiences with Igneel. Mirajane then continued that all mages of Fairy Tail carried some form of pains in their past, including her. On a wagon, Lucy went along with Natsu, who's suffering from Motion sickness again, and Happy. As Lucy and Happy discussed about what Lucy's plan, the wagon stopped on a snowy mountain. Lucy, who was freezing from the cold and the blizzard, took Natsu's blanket and summoned Horologium. Inside Horologium, she asked what was Macao's mission, which Natsu replied that he came to battle the monster, Vulcan. Natsu then calls out for Macao, but the one that showed up is actually Vulcan. The Vulcan ignored Natsu, and aimed directly for Lucy, carrying her away in the process. As Natsu was getting excited, Lucy, from Horologium's speech, screamed that someone help her... Category:Manga